


The Goblet Glamour

by AmadeusMachina



Series: Adventures of Amadeus Mac'hina [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Nonbinary Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmadeusMachina/pseuds/AmadeusMachina
Summary: For the #Febhyurary challenge on Tumblr, this piece was written for Day 2: Glamour."Lilira" happens upon a familiar face while traipsing about the Goblet.
Series: Adventures of Amadeus Mac'hina [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165676
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Goblet Glamour

The Goblet was peaceful at this time in the evening. Most of the adventurer occupants were in the city enjoying the nightlife or occupied at home, so Her Grace, or rather Lady Lilira, could traipse about freely.

She rounded the corner, stopping briefly to examine the Brimming Heart before making her way down the sidewalk. A few people were scattered here and there, but they didn’t seem to notice her presence, save a lone figure perched at the poolside bar.

Nanamo gulped nervously as she glanced out of the corner of her eye. Whoever it was, they were watching her intently. Possibilities began to run through her mind, and she started to skirt towards the Flame soldier stationed nearby.

Yet, oddly enough, they did not bestir themselves. Just as strangely, she sensed that their presence was actively protective, not malicious.

Curiosity got the better of her. She maneuvered out of their line of sight, noting their continued lack of movement, until she could get a clear look at their face.

“Amadeus?”

They swiveled gracefully to look at her, eyes glittering as their lips drew into a soft smile. Nanamo stopped just short of the bar stools as she debated wading into the water.

“Would you like a hand up, Lady Lilira?” they asked.

With an appreciative grin, Nanamo nodded, and the Warrior of Light splashed over to her side in a few strides. Grasping the sultana’s hand carefully, the Hyur pulled her up onto the first seat and settled back into their stool.

“I hardly recognized you, dressed as you are,” Nanamo commented, eyeing the Warrior’s simple yet flattering garb. “Trying to catch someone’s eye?” she teased, noting that it was a great deal more revealing than Amadeus’ regular ensemble.

“Nothing so grand, my lady,” they replied with the hint of a laugh in their tone. “It’s simply quite comfortable.”

“Oh?” the sultana replied. 

“Well, I suppose I don’t mind looking casually elegant now and then.”

“I think anyone who has met you would have trouble thinking of any situation in which you conducted yourself without a measure of grace.”

“Your Gr- pardon me, my lady, you would be surprised.”

“Truly? It sounds like you have quite the tale to tell there.”

Amadeus shrugged.

Changing the subject, Nanamo commented, “I’ll admit, I had no idea you were a resident of the Goblet, though I suppose it should have been obvious.”

“To be fair, it’s quite humble, and I’ve been trying to keep things under wraps.”

“Shrouded from the public eye as well, are we…” Nanamo examined the ever-enigmatic hero closely. For a celebrity, they managed to avoid the public eye remarkably well, and the rumors about them were rarely negative, just intrusive.

“That being said, I would be willing to divulge its location to you, should you ever need to escape the limelight yourself,” they offered. “I have it on good authority that I prepare a wonderful rendition of an Oasis Breakfast.”

“I should love to visit,” Nanamo began, when she glimpsed one of the Sultansworn speaking with the nearby Flame guard.

The Warrior’s gaze followed and they sighed. “Duty calls, I see.” 

“I’m afraid so.” She hopped off the stool, but as the Sultansworn member approached, Amadeus stepped in front of the Lalafell to obscure her retreat with a mischievous wink. With a grateful wave, Nanamo dashed off, stifling a giggle.


End file.
